chocolatequestfandomcom-20200215-history
NPC Villages
NPC villages can be found in the world and they are inhabited by friendly NPCs, Non Player Characters. Unique items, armor and weapons can be found in these villages by interacting with the NPCs. For example you might interact with one NPC who sends you on a mission to defeat the Bull Boss. Upon killing the Bull you receive Bull Leather as a drop. You can then take the leather to a NPC Blacksmith and have him craft Bull Armor with it. You interact with the NPCs by pointing at them and right-clicking. A dialog box will open up. NPC Villages only spawn very rarely, so you might go a long time without seeing any. Make sure not to hit or kill any of the friendly NPCs or else they will all become hostile towards you. You can tell the difference between a hostile and friendly NPC because the hostile NPC will immediately attack you. Villages Arena: The Arena is different from most villages, as, insted of being full of friendly npcs who will help you out, it has a single npc who spawns powerful monsters for you to fight. It is also one of the only default dungeons to make use of dungeon bricks. Inn: This Village is home to an innkeeper, a mount trader, and some mercenaries. Hire the Mercs with Emeralds, and buy Grog from the Innkeeper! InquisitionVilla: This little fort is home to some members of the Diruna Inquisition! Some light-knights from many different species. You can get everything inquisition from the shopkeepers, help the cartographer map the area, learn of the world's ancient lore, help an Orc find his lost pants, or even hunt the terrible beasts of the night!!! Market: Here many peddlers sell their wares to any passerby. Not too much of interest here, but if you can snag an enchantment table, the witch will, in return for it, allow you access to advanced enchantment! Also features some guys who will sell ''Grog ''and food, some mercenaries, and a few other guys... OrcVillage Possibly the most useful of the villages, here you can fight three different bosses who attack the village, and turn their drops into the respective armor set! The Bull, the Turtle, and Shelob! Another npc sells pet wolves, and another sells Hookshoots, Heavy Armor, and Orc-themed gear! Beware though, killing the bosses is no small challenge.... Unless you've got the Super Tool! If you want to see a boss , go to 200 meters and the direction say,so orcs will trade mecha golem too! :3 WitchVilla: The Witch Villa is also unique, in that the NPCs here are mostly hostile, unless you've sold some useful materials to the right lady. The Triton mage will send you on a quest to hunt down inquisition members, and sells you some nice stuff, like Skeleton slaves! Other Villages: There are also some Villages that were left unfinished in the DungeonLand world, that ArloTheEpic is finishing up as player-made dungeons. * The Dwarven Village * The Dwarven Bazaar * The Farmer's Settlement * One that appears to be a large white building. ArloTheEpic is not working on this one. There are also some pretty great Player-made Villages, check them out!Category:Chocolate Quest Dungeons